Amor al caer el crepúsculo
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Porque después de todo ella tenia miedo de confiar nuevamente. Porque después de todo a el le dolia la soledad. Porque ella tenia miedo de un nuevo abandono y porque el la necesitaba a ella tanto como respirar. Porque el simplemente la amaba. E
1. La noticia

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**LA NOTICIA**

-¡Estoy embarazada! –Declaro la castaña algo titubeante. Mike tendremos un hijo.

-¿Por qué no te cuidaste? –Espeto el rubio de ojos claros.

Mike, te estoy diciendo que estoy embarazada y que tendremos un hijo y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es ¿Por qué no te cuidaste? No crees que la pregunta correcta es ¿Por qué no te cuidaste tú?

Te recuerdo Mike, que fuiste tú quien no quiso usar el preservativo y que, al contrario de ti yo estaba tomando la píldora pero el método fallo.

No me vengas con esa excusa –le grito Mike. Sabes muy bien que no estaba dentro de mis planes tener un hijo y menos ahora que me han ofrecido un puesto directivo en la oficina de España.

¿Pero…? –Declaro la titubeante castaña.

¿Pero qué? –Dijo Mike. Nada Bella. Este es el trato: tú te deshaces del engendro y seguimos nuestra relación como siempre.

¿Cómo te atreves? –Amenazo la castaña. El bebe no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores.

Por favor Isabella. No me vengas ahora con un sermón moralista que en nada te queda y te lo digo muy en serio: Si quieres continuar con nuestra relación tendrá que ser sin "esa cosa" –dijo señalando el vientre de Bella- de por medio. Es mas Isabella hare una cita con el Doctor Jefferson de la clínica abortiva de Chicago.

Isabella vio como Mike Newton, su hasta entonces novio marcaba sin más el numero de la clínica en Chicago.

Repentinamente una fuerza sobre humana y un coraje acompañado de frustración y enojo la invadieron y arremetió contra Mike.

Veo que conoces perfectamente esa clínica Mike –dijo con resentimiento y sarcasmo en la voz Isabella. Mike quien no había captado la ira y el resentimiento en su voz le respondió:

Así es amor, tranquila, no pasa nada. El doctor Jefferson te atenderá personalmente, es un viejo conocido será solo cuestión de minutos y nos habremos deshecho del problema. Solo dime ¿Cuántas semanas tienes de embarazo?

Vete al diablo Mike –Grito furiosa la castaña y salió de la oficina de Mike Newton diciendo aun mas fuerte ¡Quiero a mi bebe y el no tiene la culpa de absolutamente nada! Ni siquiera de que un idiota como tu sea su padre.

Mike se sacudió el sopor y alcanzo a Bella en los elevadores y subió con ella al mismo. Una vez dentro del ascensor y con un tono que pretendía ser persuasivo le dijo:

Vamos, cariño, no te enfades, esto es lo mejor para los dos, para nuestra relación. Podrás venir conmigo a España y quizás allí…

Mike dio un fuerte suspiro al ver que Bella no contestaba nada y creyó que en realidad si la estaba convenciendo y complemento diciendo:

Antes hay que deshacernos del estorbo….

Bella no aguanto más y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Mike, por suerte para Bella el elevador llego a su destino y ella salió disparada rumbo a la salida y no sin antes gritarle un par de cosas a Newton y asegurarle no querer volver a verlo en su vida.

Una vez en la calle, Bella poso su mano sobre su aun inexistente vientre y con un tono tan maternal que ni ella supo de donde había salido le susurro al feto:

"Tranquilo bebe, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré y no dejare que nada malo te suceda. Te quiero mucho". –Una vez dicho esto comenzó a derramar vastas lágrimas.

**E&B**

A lo lejos desde lo alto del edificio que recién acababa de abandonar sin embargo, un hombre de cabello cobrizo y profundas gemas esmeraldas observaba a la castaña y se peguntaba ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Cuál era el motivo de su llanto?

Sin pensárselo dos veces el hombre de cabello cobrizo cuyo nombre era Edward Cullen llamo a su cuñado Jasper Hale; novio de su hermana Alice Cullen y hermano mellizo de su cuñada Rosalie Hale, esposa de su gran hermano oso Emmett Cullen. Además de ser uno de los mejores investigadores privados de la ciudad de Atlanta.

¿Qué sucede Edward?

-Hola para ti también Jasper. Necesito un favor.

-¿Puedo adivinar Edward?

-En realidad no lo creo Jasper.

Al escuchar la formalidad en su voz Jasper comenzó a plantearse la seriedad de lo que Edward le iba a pedir.

Necesito que investigues a alguien Jasper. Bueno –dijo titubeante. En realidad, necesito saber algo en específico.

-Dime, ¿De qué se trata Edward?

-Isabella Swan. –Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Otra vez ella Edward?

-Si, así es Jasper. Otra vez ella.

Hace apenas unos instantes la vi salir de la torre y llevaba los ojos bordeados de lágrimas –dijo Edward. Quiero saber que le sucede, por favor.

-Está bien Edward, aunque antes dime ¿Por lo menos ya te atreviste a hablarle?

-No. –Fue su seca respuesta

Jasper recupero su tono profesional. Sabía que a Edward no le gustaba hablar de ella y le dijo: está bien; esta misma noche tendrás los resultados de la investigación.

Dicho esto, Edward colgó el teléfono; sin embargo no pudo borrar de su mente la imagen del rostro de Isabella. No pudo borrar de su mente la imagen de su triste mirada ni menos aun la imagen de sus ojos bordeados de lágrimas.

Sacándolo de su propio ensimismamiento sonó un interfono y su secretaria Lauren Mallory anuncio la llegada de su hermana Alice.

* * *

**Sé que estoy un poco loca pero la falta de inspiración me dio para esta historia de la cual tengo 7 capis.**

**Dejen su review**

**Hasta el próximo. **

**Besos a todos **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	2. Recuerdos

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**RECUERDOS**

Después de analizar la situación en la que se encontraba Isabella Swan decidió acudir a Forks para pedir la ayuda de su padre. No tenía muy claro que es lo que haría; sin embargo, estaba convencida de una cosa: No abortaría a su bebé.

Bella sabía lo decepcionado que Charlie se sentiría; sin embargo era pedirle ayuda a él o a su madre. Así que, una vez en el aeropuerto compro un billete rumbo a Seattle de allí abordaría una avioneta a Port Ángeles en donde tomaría un coche que la llevaría hasta Forks.

Después de su maratónico día llego a Forks en donde, apenas llego y se entero que el Jefe Swan, su padre había tenido que acudir a Washington D.C., pues lo habían mandado llamar ya que, según Mark el ayudante del Jefe de policía era cosa de un asunto de Seguridad Nacional, pues se sospechaba que unos prófugos atravesarían (tratando de pasar desapercibidos) por el buen pueblo de Forks y es allí donde probablemente los atraparían.

Así que, sin más remedio Charlie Swan estaría en Washington como mínimo tres semanas.

Para las buenas gentes de Forks el que su Jefe de Policía fuera llamado por un asunto importante a Washington fue motivo de orgullo y celebración; sin embargo para Isabella fue una mala noticia aunque, para tranquilizar a Mark alego ser solo una visita sorpresa.

Sin más remedio se despidió y salió del lugar del que hasta hace pocos años había sido su hogar. Antes de irse decidió, sin embargo, volver a su hogar a dejarle una nota a Charlie.

Una vez dentro, Bella volvió su mirada atrás y con cierta nostalgia recordó su niñez y sus días felices en aquel lugar.

Que fácil era todo –pensó. En aquella época (cuando niña y adolescente) había considerado Forks como un planeta alienígena debido a lo verde de la zona.

Una vez que termino de escribir la nota y de redirigirse nuevamente al aeropuerto, esta vez decidida a comprar un boleto rumbo a Jacksonville Florida no pudo salir, pues la tormenta había arreciado; así que, sin más remedio se había quedado allí con sus recuerdos; los cuales, a su vez, la llevaron a tomar la decisión de quedarse allí por unos pocos días más.

Retomo una vez más el camino a su antigua habitación y nuevamente la nostalgia la invadió y solo atino a pensar; a la vez que acariciaba su vientre "Me gustaría que crecieras en un lugar así bebé…"

Una vez dentro de la habitación Bella se dio cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba Charlie pues al pasar por la sala vio sus fotografías adornando la pequeña estancia; al igual que, al estar tumbada sobre su cama se dio cuenta de lo poco que había cambiado. Su cama seguía en una esquina (era el lugar en donde había estado su cuna de cuando bebe) frente a ella se encontraba un pequeño placard, cerca de allí su viejo ordenador y en el otro extremo, frente a la ventana su silla mecedora.

Bella se acerco a la ventana y, debido a la densa nubosidad le resulto imposible descifrar la hora del día, supuso que sería tarde, sin embargo y siguiendo sus impulsos tuvo el repentino deseo de observar el crepúsculo desde el bosque cercano. Conocía bien aquel lugar, no había duda de ello, ya que su padre había dedicado grandes cantidades de tiempo cuando pequeña a enseñarle cada detalle de aquel lugar. Conocía cada árbol, cada vereda, cada minúsculo lugar. Recorrerlo fue como sentirse segura y protegida. Protegida y mimada por Charlie.

Bajo las escaleras, llevando consigo su viejo y gastado manual de "cumbres borrascosas", su libro favorito y una vez dentro de ese bosque busco sin duda alguna el viejo árbol hueco que le serviría de banco.

Comenzó a leer y al caer el crepúsculo dejo su lectura de lado y observo el alfa del día. El principio y el fin. El infinito…

Al volver a casa, después de su relajante tarde se dio cuenta sin embargo que no había nada que comer así que, decidió ir a la mañana siguiente al supermercado.

:::OoOoOoOoOo:::

Mientras tanto, a la mañana siguiente en Atlanta un muy impaciente Edward Cullen recibía el informe que Jasper colocaba sobre su escritorio.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y sin prestar atención a lo que Jasper le decía Edward comenzó a leer con avidez el informe que había sobre su escritorio.

Sin quererlo, Edward sintió como un ruido sordo partía su corazón. Sintió como su cuerpo y su alma se quebraban en mil pedazos cuando descubrió el motivo del llanto de Isabella: **Ella estaba embarazada** y nada más y nada menos que del idiota de su jefe contable Mike Newton.

Se encontraba Edward a punto de dar el carpetazo que pondría fin a sus ilusiones y a sus esperanzas de tener una vida al lado de su adorada Bella cuando Jasper le aconsejo leer hasta el final y así lo hizo.

Según el informe, el imbécil de Mike Newton no quería al bebé y le había pedido abortar (cosa a la que ella se había negado). Fue entonces cuando Edward conoció el motivo de sus lágrimas. Por un lado Edward sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al tiempo que una furia inmensa se apoderaba de él; pues él daría su vida a cambio de que el pequeño ser que ahora crecía dentro del vientre de Bella fuese su hijo…

Frustrado y enfadado Edward no comprendía cómo era posible que ese imbécil hubiese podido rechazar así a su pequeño hijo, ¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota hiciera sufrir así a ese ángel? A su ángel. Pero, aun más, ¿Cómo era posible que ese remedo de hombre hubiera dañado tanto a la mujer a la que el tanto amaba?

Tan absorto se encontraba en sus propias cavilaciones e intentando controlar su furia que ni siquiera se percato en qué momento había llegado su pequeña hermanita. Su pequeña pixie hiperactiva, así que fue esta quien lo saco de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Sabes Edward? Eso es un buen punto de arranque para ti. Ya tienes la forma de acercarte a ella. Ah, y descuida, ella también te querrá, solo hay que darle tiempo para que sane su corazón. Y, si, la respuesta es sí. Ella tendrá al bebe y si conocerá a papá y a mamá en Forks. De hecho, lo hace justo ahora.

-Pequeña pitonisa. Le respondió Edward. Te quiero.

Y justo en ese momento, en el supermercado de Forks Bella sufría una cortada con un cristal quebrado que no se notaba al tiempo que Esme Cullen observaba como una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones comenzaba a perder el sentido por la sangre derramada.

De inmediato, Esme se acerco a ella y antes de que la chica perdiera el conocimiento solo pronuncio dos palabras: Mi bebe.

A Esme no le asustaba en lo más mínimo la sangre, ya que su marido era doctor y estaba más que acostumbrada al olor de la misma, además de que ella había tomado cursos de primeros auxilios.

Sin dudarlo ni por un instante Esme llevo a su casa a la desconocida chica para que la curara su marido (sabía que era mejor no ir al hospital pues después de todo Carlisle no se encontraba en el). Un joven del supermercado le ayudo a cargar a Bella hasta su coche (más bien el de Carlisle) Un Mercedes S55AMG negro de vidrios tintados.

En cuanto llego a casa llamo a su marido quien de inmediato curo a la chica quien ya llevaba alrededor de 30 minutos desmayada llevándola al cuarto de Edward (no sin cierta ironía).

En cuanto la chica se recupero y después de haberle explicado la situación y haberle preguntado su nombre esta se ruborizo en varios tonos de rojo; desde el claro carmín hasta un fuerte escarlata la cual se deshacía ahora en disculpas.

Esme la acallo y de hecho, le ofreció quedarse a comer en su casa.

Por extraño que pareciese a Bella le infundió una gran confianza esa mujer y acepto quedarse sintiéndose por primera vez parte de un lugar.

Quizás, solo quizás, fue la dulce y maternal mirada de Esme, o solo quizás esa aura que desprendía aquel lugar que Bella se sintió tan cómoda como para contarles toda su historia

* * *

**Creen que merece un review?**

**Esta vez prometo actualizar pronto**

**Hasta el próximo. **

**Besos a todos **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	3. Parte de una historia

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**PATE DE UNA HISTORIA**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó en casa de los Cullen, ya que, según Esme y Carlisle por lo menos la tarde anterior no podría marcharse, ya qué quizás podría tener algún malestar o algún otro incomodo síntoma provocado por la pequeña herida –a decir de Bella- y qué mejor qué tener un médico a la mano para poder atenderle con sumo cuidado.

Bella había aceptado quedarse, aunque sé sentía un poco incomoda, pues estaba acostumbrada a ser una mujer independiente pero Esme no la había dejado hacer prácticamente nada la tarde anterior y sé había dedicado a cuidarla y mimarla como si ella fuese realmente su hija.

Sin embargo, pese a la incomodidad, Bella también sé sintió feliz por el trato qué estaba recibiendo. Sé encontraba en una gran casa blanca con enormes ventanas de cristal en medio del bosque con un amplio porche –o por lo menos de eso sé había percatado-.

Por la tarde, cuando bajo y ya sintiéndose completamente repuesta sé ofreció a ayudar a Esme con la comida, cosa qué está última acepto encantada.

En un impulso, Bella había declarado ser fan de la comida italiana, por lo qué habían cocinado setas con ravioles para la cena. Algo no muy elaborado, pero si delicioso.

-No quiero ser o sonar grosera Esme –dijo una dudosa Bella- pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué hay tantas habitaciones en tu casa si solo son tu y Carlisle?

Ese comentario en realidad no le sorprendió a Esme, más bien era casi como si lo esperara, por lo qué le respondió:

Cielo, -dijo en tono dulce Esme- es natural que tengas una curiosidad como esa. En realidad, ya me había preocupado qué no preguntaras antes.

En realidad, Carlisle y yo tenemos tres hijos, aunque podría asegurarse para aquellos qué nos conocen qué en realidad son cinco

-¿Cinco? –pregunto algo incrédula Bella al tiempo qué mentalmente sé cuestionaba a qué edad ella y Carlisle habían comenzado a tener hijos, pues ambos lucían muy jóvenes. Ninguno de los dos podía tener más de treinta y pocos.

Si, así es cielo –le respondió Esme dándole tiempo a qué asimilara lo qué comenzaba a contarle.

Todo comenzó hace 29 años…

Por aquella época yo contaba apenas con 15 años. Vivía en la ciudad de Columbus, en Ohio, recuerdo qué aquella tarde, había salido como cualquier adolescente a jugar al parque cercano a mi hogar. Por aquella época, tenía una gran amiga, su nombre era Dayana. Esa tarde, habíamos estado retándonos mutuamente y yo había ganado la mayoría de los retos hasta qué a Dayana se le ocurrió retarme a subir a un árbol. Sé suponía qué ganaría aquella qué hubiera subido más alto. Por alguna razón yo no quería perder, por lo qué obviamente comencé a escalar por el árbol y gane aquel reto. Sin embargo, al momento de bajar pise sobre una rama endeble y un hueco, por lo qué inevitablemente caí al vacío.

Dayana sé asusto muchísimo e inmediatamente corrió a avisar a mis padres del desafortunado incidente. Al enterarse de mi accidente, mi padre volvió junto a Dayana por mí y por supuesto me subió cargada al coche para llevarme hasta el hospital.

Esa fue la primera vez qué lo vi. –dijo Esme aún concentrada en su relato y con las mejillas encendidas.

El doctor Adams, el médico de la familia no había podido atenderme, pues sé encontraba en medio de una cirugía y era imposible interrumpirlo. Así qué, en su lugar llamaron a otro médico, pero al parecer era mi día de mala suerte –en ese instante así lo creí- pues había ocurrido un accidente en una carretera cercana y había dejado varios heridos graves por lo qué todos los médicos estaban ocupados, al ver mi desesperación y mi angustia, mi padre pidió qué cualquier médico me atendiese. Fue así como llego él, un practicante.

Era el hombre más guapo qué había visto en toda mi existencia, en cuanto lo vi me asombre, la verdad era como si hubiese visto por primera vez la luz. Sus ojos eran de un tono dorado claro qué parecía como si sé estuviese fundiendo el oro en ellos, tenía el cabello rubio platinado y una piel extremadamente blanca –albino- supuse yo. Pero deje de analizarlo cuando sé acerco a mí.

El, muy educadamente sé acerco hasta donde yo me encontraba y me volvió a cegar al momento qué me dio una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Esa fue la primera.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Platt –dijo. Soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, uno de los practicantes. Me sorprendí de sobre manera. Era un doctor demasiado joven, como mucho debía tener 18 años, sin embargo no lo mencione. Más bien, me quede absorta en sus labios y como estos sé movían sin palabras qué yo pudiera formular.

-¿Me ha entendido, señorita Platt?

Asentí como mera autómata, aunque el sé dio cuenta. Me volvió a repetir qué el me atendería en lugar del Doctor Adams, pues este estaba en cirugía.

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos. Craso error, pues me volví a quedar sin palabras y me fundí en el liquido dorado de sus pupilas y solamente Salí del trance cuando sentí el terrible dolor en mi tobillo izquierdo.

-Me duele –dije algo molesta. Aunque no sabría dilucidar la verdadera razón de está.

Tiene un pequeño esguince y voy a tener qué enyesar el pie, por lo mismo, usted no deberá moverse por lo menos por cuatro semanas, quizás seis u ocho. Habría qué ver el estado de la fractura, pero dado qué todos los rayos X están ocupados, la enyesare.

Yo lo mire extrañada. ¿No podría moverme? ¿Qué sería de mi? Yo era libre y me encantaba sentarme en el jardín, observar a los pájaros volar y contemplar las nubes y el azul del cielo. No pude decir nada, porque el me interrumpió.

Por favor, señorita confié en mi. Ya he localizado el lugar correcto de su fractura y en cuanto el doctor Adams salga de cirugía la checara en su hogar. Yo mismo lo acompañare. Estoy completamente seguro de qué al doctor Adams no tendrá inconveniente en visitarla en su casa señorita Platt.

-Esme. Mi nombre es Esme doctor Cullen.

Está bien, Esme –me respondió el doctor Cullen. Solo llámame Carlisle, ese es mi nombre. Ese fue un momento mágico para mí. Su nombre sonaba a gloria y perdición. Le hacía justicia a su cara de ángel.

En cuanto Carlisle termino su trabajo llamo a mi padre para darle las indicaciones pertinentes. Yo me despedí de el esperando en mi interior volver a verlo pronto.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa mi mente ya estaba maquinando otro "accidente". Me había propuesto volver a verlo y si la única manera de hacerlo era dañándome a mi misma estaba muy dispuesta a hacerlo. Aunque eso fue total y completamente innecesario, pues el Doctor Adams lo hizo acompañarle en cada una de sus visitas, puesto qué había sido él quien me había curado, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Cada vez qué venían a checar como había evolucionado mi esguince Carlisle procuraba qué tuviéramos un momento a solas, y así fue como comencé a conocerlo mejor. Nos llevábamos muy bien, cada día me sentía más enamorada de él y creía qué el sentía lo mismo por mí, hasta qué…

Un día, ya muy tarde, subió hasta mi balcón –la mirada de Esme sé torno repentinamente triste-. Yo estaba sumamente feliz, pues aunque sé lo había pedido antes, el siempre se había negado argumentando qué una señorita no debía recibir a ningún hombre –aunque tuviese buenas intenciones- en su pieza. Pero yo no perdía la esperanza de qué él un día me visitara, por lo qué la ventana de mi balcón siempre estaba abierta.

-Tengo qué volver Esme. –fueron sus únicas palabras y casi vi mi tristeza en sus ojos. No sé ni siquiera distinguir cuales ojos reflejaban más dolor. Si sus hermosas gemas mieles o mis hipnotizantes ojos verdes –como él solía llamarlos.

Yo comprendí de inmediato el significado de aquellas palabras, sin embargo me dolió de sobremanera. Carlisle me había contado qué era un caballero inglés y qué su padre era un pastor anglicano y le había escrito pidiéndole su vuelta a la brevedad posible; al no dar motivo de su insistencia para qué el volviera, el sé temió lo peor y por ello volvió inmediatamente a Inglaterra.

En ese instante, yo me quise morir, sin embargo, el me calmo cuando me prometió qué me escribiría a diario a penas llegara a Inglaterra.

Después de qué derramara un par de lagrimas y sabiendo qué era la última noche qué lo vería en no sé cuánto tiempo me arme de valor y le pedí qué sé quedara a mi lado. Le pedí qué no sé apartara de mi, qué me dejara disfrutar de los últimos momentos a su lado, antes de su inminente partida. Al principio el sé negaba, pero, al final lo convencí. Aquella noche no supe divisar qué esas eran mis últimas horas de felicidad por lo menos en algún tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano el me despertó, justo cuando apenas comenzaba a despuntar el alba. Yo me removí entre sus brazos. No quería qué el sé acercara, sin embargo el me dijo qué debía salir antes de qué cualquier persona pudiera verlo, pues no quería qué nadie en el pueblo hablara mal de mí. Sinceramente, no había pensado en ello, por lo qué no pude evitar un sonrojo de mi parte. El era un autentico caballero.

Con pesar en el corazón lo deje partir, nos dimos un último beso de despedida y le dije qué lo amaba y él me correspondió de la misma forma y con las mismas palabras.

En ese momento, justo cuando estaba por preguntarle el porqué de su tristeza, Carlisle entro por la puerta de la cocina y me sentí un poco envidiosa, pues Carlisle y Esme parecían una sola persona. Sé observaban con tanto amor a pesar de los años.

Inconscientemente, está llevo su mano hasta el vientre y pronuncio un muy claro _"Te amo, bebe…"_

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos qué aún leen por allí. He decidido retomar está historia qué tiene su similar en Harry Potter. Les prometo qué aunque el titulo y los primeros capítulos sé parecen no serán la misma. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y prometo actualizar cada dos semanas.

**¿Creen que merece un review?**

**Personalmente ame este capítulo.**

**Hasta el próximo.**

**Besos a todos**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Por cierto si desean recibir la actualización de esta historia denle Story Alert en el recuadrito de abajo o Author Alert, para recibir igual un mail con la actualización de mis historias.**

**Ah, y una cosa más, solo los reviews sin cuenta en la pagina los responderé dentro de la historia, a los demás les contestare en su cuenta. O pueden enviarme su e-mail.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por sus alertas me hacen muy feliz.**


End file.
